


Tales From the Bathtub

by saviourhale



Series: tumblr ficletts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has a long day of work, Allison is the best girlfriend, and there's sharing of a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales From the Bathtub

Allison is in the middle of shaking her hips along to the beat of the music when her phone starts ringing. The music stops abruptly and Lydia’s ringtone starts playing instead.

She places the pan she was holding to the side so the chicken she’s sautéing doesn’t burn and answers.

“Hey baby, you almost home?” she asks greeting Lydia.

“Hey babe—yeah, I’m just getting into the car. What’s on tonight’s menu?” Lydia asks sounding a little bit off.

“Drive safely alright? But what’s wrong babe? You sound—I don’t know a little bit off” Allison points out worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“It’s just been a really long, rough and tiring day. I have case files pouring out of my ears, and to top it off, I’ve been assigned to defend this god awful man—I’m pretty sure he’s guilty mind you, but I have to make him look innocent” Lydia sighs over the other line.

“That’s awful; I’m so sorry babe—c’mon, how about you get on the road and hurry up home. I’ll be waiting here ready to serve you your fave, chicken with broccoli and mashed potatoes” Allison says smiling cheekily even though Lydia can’t see her.

“Fine” Lydia says sighing, “I’ll see you soon okay, love you” Allison hears a kissing noise before the line goes dead.

Allison smiles at her phone, and places it back down playing her music once more quickly getting back to finishing up their dinner.

-

Allison’s just finished up in the kitchen when Lydia texts her a picture of the traffic she’s stuck in, followed by a bunch of crying emojis.

Lydia tells her it might be a while before she gets home since there was a car accident at an intersection near the highway.

> ** _that’s fine, gives me time  
> _ _to carry on with my plan  
> _ _for tonight, be safe babe  
> _ _I’ll be waiting for you! Xoxox_ **

Allison makes her way towards their bedroom and turns on the restroom light going straight to work. She pulls out several candles from the bottom drawers along with some bath salts and bath bubbles. She lets the water run until its warm enough, then plugs the tub and drops in the bubbles and bath salts.

While the tub gets full, Allison begins to light up all the candles and spreads them out throughout the restroom and around the bathtub.

Once she’s happy with how everything looks, she goes back into the bedroom and begins to undress herself while searching for one of her satin robes—which Lydia insists on buying her even though Allison hardly ever wears them.

-

“Honey, I’m home!” Lydia sing songs as soon as she’s got the door to their apartment open, she drops her bag and coat on the couch and leans against it in order to remove her heels. She sighs in relief and stands back up rolling her shoulders back in circular motions.

“I’ve been waiting for you” Allison drawls leaning against the kitchen door frame, she looks at Lydia with bedroom eyes and Lydia in turn raises both her eyebrows in surprise.

“Since when do you wear satin robes?” Lydia asks laughing lightly.

“Shut up and follow me into the restroom will you?” Allison laughs dropping her whole seductress act.

“Sexy” Lydia teases but takes Allison’s extended hand letting her drag her away towards their bedroom.

“This is what I get for trying to be a doting girlfriend, c’mon, c’mon time to get undressed—chop, chop, chop” Allison hollers trying to pull off Lydia’s blazer.

“Bossy” Lydia hums gladly slipping out of her clothes.

Once she’s fully undressed, Allison pushes her towards their restroom and a small gasps falls fro Lydia’s lips.

“You like?” Allison asks jumping giddily behind Lydia.

“This is so lovely, ugh—what am I going to do with you” Lydia mumbles hugging Allison around her waist and tucking her head between her neck and shoulder.

“You’re going to get into this tub with me and forget about this god awful day, okay?” Allison tells her kissing the top of her head. “C’mon, before the water gets cold yeah?”

Lydia stands up straight and walks over to the tub lifting up her leg and letting it fall into it reveling in the water’s warmth.

“This is so great Ali, I really needed this” Lydia says happily.

“I know I’m the best” Allison laughs at Lydia’s eye roll. She takes off her robe and gets in as well sitting against the tub. She motions for Lydia get in all the way and helps her settle in between her legs.

Lydia sighs happily leaning into Allison space and humming contently when Allison begins to rub circles at her temples.  

“I love you” Lydia tells her closing her eyes.

“I love you too” Allison replies smiling happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in a writing slump, so I'm sorry if this is awful, anyways I really hope that if you read this that you enjoyed it! As always, thanks for the kudos and comments on all my fics, y'all are wonderful! :)


End file.
